LOST:Captives
by Senu Meji
Summary: Jack struggles after Ben's surgery to keep sane, Jack and Kate get help from an unexpected ally in there escape from The Hydra Island,but in order to get off this Island, they will need to help their ally, Set after I Do, Please R&R!
1. Bargains and Traps

LOST: Captives

Chapter 1:

Bargains and Traps

Everything was going as planned…or so Jack Shepard thought. The surgery seemed easy, well, easy to a spinal surgeon, all he had to do was take out a rather large tumor in lodged in the spinal cord. And then Juliet's plan came along, she was a brilliant master of deception, or that was the idea Jack got from her, but he could not deny that her plan was a great one. It was simple, but required a lot of secrecy and a quick movement of a scalpel.

"Make it look like an accident…"the words that she held on the cards flashed through his mind. "…I'll protect you…" they played over and over as the two stepped into the surgery room of the Hydra. There was also another part to this, days before; the same man who he was to operate on gave Jack an offer. "You save my life…and I'll get you off this island…" That conversation played in the back of his head, two choices, two opposing forces, and two chances to get off this island. As much as he wanted to get off this island, however, he also wanted Kate with him. Although Jack was very much in love with his fellow crash survivor, his faith in her was shattered in recent days. "You have to do the surgery or they're gonna kill Sawyer…" she cried to Jack before the operation, he was reluctant to listen, thinking it was another ploy by the mysterious "Others". Jack had no sympathy for them, after Ethan infiltrated the camp and killed one of them. "Poor Steve…"He thought to himself "Or was it Scott?" And then there was Michael.

Michael Dawson did the one and only thing he could do to get his son back, help the "Others. Although he felt no remorse for the murders of Ana-Lucia and Libby, he did say that it was an "accident". Even though Jack thought he was doing the right thing, and his plan was foolproof, there are traps and tricks everywhere. The trap was sprung, and the hunting party had become the hunted, and later, the captured. At the Pala ferry, a small dock far away from the Fuselage, the true leader of the "Others" came to be known. As soon as he saw that man walk off of the tugboat, his disturbing voice crept into Jack's ears like maggots in a corpse. "Hello again…" Jack thought that he had heard the last of "Henry Gale", he was very wrong. Everything went as planned for the "Others", Michael got his son back, the survivors would know to fear them thanks to Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, and they had three new captives to hold.

One thing they did not expect was a blinding light and a deafening noise, it happened for a few seconds, and then stopped like nothing even happened. Even the "Others" were stunned, but they showed no fear or curiosity, as the bearded fellow, who's name was found out to be Tom, said "From the dawn of our species…man has been blessed with curiosity…"He smiled through his ratty beard "..You know the other one about curiosity, don't you Jack?" And now Jack was standing in a surgery room, looking over the sleeping body of Benjamin Linus, the true leader of the "Others". Jack felt a sense of true power, holding his enemy hostage, with his life on the line. Then it started,

"Alright…Let's begin…"Jack said to everyone in the Hydra surgery room.

Juliet watched Jack begin the surgery, the scalpel in his gloved hand cutting into Ben's back like a hot knife through butter, there were three of them in the operating room. Jack, Juliet, and an unnamed other, let's call him Fredrik. Watching the surgery from the observation room above were a few "Others". Tom, the sturdy built unofficial spokesman of the "Others", Danny Pickett, a high ranking member of the "Others" who was hell bent on revenge against all survivors of Oceanic Flight 815, as his wife was killed by one of the them almost two days ago, and Jason, the bald headed "Other" who was a close confidant of Pickett. Those three were there to oversee the surgery, and make sure that nothing unexpected went wrong, well it would. Jack could see into Ben's back, the cartilage and tendons surrounding the boney structure which was the spinal cord, He saw the tumor, a disgusting creature inside Ben's back, it was unusual and grotesque. There was another thing next to the spine…it was a small sac at the bottom right of Ben's back, Jack had an idea. It could buy him time to make some demands, and when those demands are met, it would be his decision to either let Ben die or stitch it up. Jack turned to Juliet and asked her quickly "..Clamp…"Juliet handed him the clamp and he used it to look at the kidney, safely tucked next to the spine, Jack then proceeded back to looking at the spine, saving his move until it was gone. He first had to take out the tumor, it was closely entangled around the square like spinal bone, he proceeded to cut the small, lace like, appendages holding the tumor in place on the spine. The pressure between the tumor and the spinal bone was lessening, and with a cut of the last appendage holding the tumor with the bone, he was able to scoop up the tumor from his stomach. Juliet and Fredrik watched with confusion etching their faces, Ben's blood pressure started to drop drastically. Behind the white surgical mask, Jack showed a small smile.

"What happened…Is he okay?" Juliet said quickly, apparent fear in her voice, she was obviously good at acting, Jack thought. Fredrik's eyes swarmed back and forth, from Ben's back to the box displaying Ben's vital signs, the beeping started to increase every couple of minutes. By then, Danny Pickett and his aide had gone to deal with his other problem, Sawyer, which left the only person in the observation room above the operating room to be Tom. Fredrik stuttered and said to Jack "His blood pressure's dropping drastically…That shouldn't be happening…" Jack nodded and said slowly "You're right…It shouldn't be." This was followed by a swift punch to the face, which knocked the man out cold, his unconscious body falling over into one of the many steel surgical tables, creating a loud crashing noise. Juliet looked stunned and said to Jack, trying to slowly come closer to Jack's position above Ben. "…Jack…" Juliet said, and was answered by a forceful command by Jack "Step away from the table!!" He turned to see the speechless Tom in the observation room, his mouth opened wide. "Can you hear me?" Jack asked the rather large "Other", who replied with a rather nasty sounding "Yea…", Jack nodded and yelled out his command to Tom "Good…I've just made a small incision into Ben's kidney, If I don't stitch it up in the next hour….He'll die…Now get down here and bring the walkie talkie." Jack smiled slightly as Tom succumbed to his demand, walking slowly down into the operating room…Juliet simply stood there, looking down at Ben's unconscious body, laying without movement on the operating table.

Happening at the same time, but outside at the Cages, Pickett had come with Jason to Sawyer's cage. Pickett was obviously enraged and ordered Sawyer to get on his knees…Pickett standing over him, his gun pointed at Sawyer's skull. Kate was forced to watch, Jason standing right behind her with another gun pointed at her back. "Please…I'll do anything you want." Kate cried out, her tears blending with the pouring rain that started to fall. Pickett turned his head towards her slowly and said to her, his voice filled with rage and anger "I want you to watch…" He turned to Sawyer, who said defiantly to Kate "Close your eyes…" Sawyer prepared to shoot him, Kate saying "No…No…" out loud. Pickett said slowly to Sawyer, his anger and revenge pouring out "This is for Colleen, You son of a bitch…" And there was supposed to be a gun shot, but it was interrupted by the familiar voice of Tom seeping through the walkie talkie on Pickett's belt. "Danny, You there? Pick up, Danny! Pick it up!" Danny picked up the walkie and said into it, apparently angry "I'm here…WHAT?" He asked through the walkie. Tom answered, he was now in the operating room, the beeping of the heart monitor increasing steadily, "Are you near the cages!?" Danny looked around and smiled slightly "I guess you can say that…" Tom answered and looked at Jack, whose surgical mask was lowered now, "I need you to give your walkie to Kate." Danny scoffed and answered Tom "Now why the hell would I do that?" Tom looked at Jack defiantly and answered to Danny "Well, because if you don't, the doctor's gonna let Ben die…" Danny looked around and started to grow nervous, he answered loudly to Tom "What's going on? What's that beeping noise?" Tom interrupted him loudly and said "Just give Kate the damn walkie!" Danny Pickett looked around to Jason and gave him a hand signal, saying to the bald "Other" "…Let her go…"Jason holstered his gun and released Kate from his grip against the cage bars, handing her the walkie "Jack? Jack!" She said into it. Jack responded in the operating room, holding Tom's walkie in his gloved hand, "Kate…You have about an hour to get out of there…Run!" She looked confused and answered to him "I…I can't…" Jack yelled to her and said "…Yes you can, Radio me in an hour, If you don't…I'll know something went wrong and He Dies…" He looked at Tom, who watched Ben's heart monitor closely. Kate cried to Jack through the walkie "I can't leave here without you!" Jack yelled into the walkie to her, his heart pounding with every yell to Kate "Yes you can!!", Kate cried out again to him "I can't!" Jack yelled with all his strength to her "Kate, dammit, RUN!!"

Kate nodded slightly and turned her elbow into the face of Jason, who fell to the ground with a loud thud, his gun falling out of his hand. At that same moment, Sawyer rolled under where Pickett's gun was and tackled him to the ground, delivering a well placed punch to the gut that knocked his gun back. That was there chance, Kate and Sawyer both started to run as fast as there feet could carry them away from the cages. They were getting far until gunshots were heard, Pickett and his lackeys were chasing them, and since Kate had given her gun to Sawyer, It was one pistol to about three pistols. They both turned a sharp corner and hid behind a rather large tree, they were both quiet. Kate looked around and saw Jason, the man she escaped from in the cages, looking at her with a evil smile on his face, his other gun raised slowly towards her. Kate heard a small thud noise and Jason fell to the ground, Kate walked forward and saw a young girl with a slingshot in her hand, her dark brown hair tied back behind her back. Kate asked her quietly "Who are you?" the girl shook her head and said to Kate "That's not important right now, but if you help me…I'll get you off this Island…" Sawyer appeared behind Kate and said sarcastically "Well, Ms Sunshine, What if it's a trap and you're gonna try and shoot us with one of those damn shocker things." She shook her head and said "Just call me Alex…You need to come with me…" Kate was about to say something but didn't, she just grabbed Sawyer's arm and dragged him along with her and Alex.

In the Hydra operating room, Tom looked over at Jack while Juliet was busy getting some more gauze packs and said with a grin, "Did Juliet really tell you to kill Ben?" He smiled again. Jack answered with a small nod. Suddenly, a groan was heard, escaping Ben's mouth, it was small at first, but it grew into the word "Juliet". Jack turned to Tom and said angrily "What happened!? The anesthesia was supposed to last for at lease four hours!!" Tom laughed slightly and answered Jack "Hey…I'm no doctor, we haven't used that anesthesia in over ten years!" Jack shook his head as Juliet came over to Ben, The two talked quietly and as soon as Ben drifted back to sleep, Juliet rushed out of the operating room. Tom shrugged her off as Jack stood over Ben's now sleeping body.

Kate and Sawyer followed Alex through the jungle, apparently they had lost Pickett and his men somewhere back. They peaked from behind a large grove of trees and into a small clearing, where they saw a small building. Alex said to them in a whisper "Alright…There's only one guard and when we get in there we need to rescue Karl." Sawyer looked at Alex and asked her quietly "Karl!?" She nodded. Sawyer had remembered the young teenager who was in the cage that Kate was soon to occupy, he was dragged away to an previously unknown location after his failed escape attempt. They all started slowly towards the guard, who was only armed with one of the box like tasers that the "Others" always carry. Sawyer walked towards the man with his gun raised at him, "Don't make a move…"The man dropped his taser and raised his hands. Sawyer smiled slightly and proceeded to beat the living snot out of the man, rendering him unconscious, Sawyer took a set of keys from his belt and said with a grin "Should've stayed still, amigo…"He opened the steel door to the building, the Hydra logo adorning the door. There was a film reel playing on a screen, and Karl was watching, his eyes forcefully held wide open by a machine of some sorts, an IV flowed from a stand on the steel chair to Karl's arm…both of which were held onto the arms of the chair tightly by two steel cuffs. Alex ran over to him and saw the movie that Karl was being forced to watch, "Clear your mind…The World is the enemy…You are wrong, the whole world is wrong…only the mind of Hanso is complete…Since the dawn of our species, man has been blessed with curiosity." Pictures of Swans and Arrows and the small microorganism known as the Hydra were shown on the screen, pictures of unknown things flashing quickly to etch themselves in his mind. Alex rushed to take the automated eye-opener from his eyes and push it away, Sawyer unlocked the bars holding Karl's hands onto the chair. Kate rushing over to take the IV carefully out of Karl's arm, He did not say anything but "Alex…"As he stood up slowly, as they all turned and left the Building, Sawyer shot three bullets into the film projector…which blew and created sparks which lit up the room.

They now ran towards the beach, the walkie talkie in Kate's hand. Sawyer, Karl, and Alex ran behind them, but Pickett and his cronies were waiting silently for them where the boat was. A smile engulfing Pickett's face as he said to them when the came out of the jungle. "It's the end of the line now, everyone…" Sawyer silently dropped his gun onto the sandy beach and said quietly "…Damn…" Pickett smiled again as Sawyer came towards him, he said to the "Other", "What is your problem with me?". Pickett smiled slightly and said "You remember when your group went to the capsule dump?" Sawyer nodded his head, Pickett continued "…And before you got there, you shot a guy that was tailing you?" Sawyer looked at him and said with a smirk "What!? You got a little love connection goin' on…." Pickett stopped him and said angrily "Shut up…Everything you say has to be a smart ass comment doesn't it?" Sawyer shrugged his shoulders and said "Please continue then…" Pickett continued "…He was my brother…And another one of your friends killed my wife…"Sawyer looked at him and said slowly "Well…Not much you can do about it now…" Pickett smiled and nodded his head, saying as he walked towards Sawyer, his gun in his hand " No…I'm gonna make sure you never leave this place again, and your little girlfriend over there too…" Sawyer readied himself for the shot, but was surprised when it was Pickett, not him, who was slumping forward with a gunshot wound to his abdomen. A fully armed Juliet standing where he was, Alex walked up to her and said "I'm going with them…" Juliet shook her head and said "No…Karl can go, but when your dad wakes up and your not there…They'll be hell to pay…" Alex walked over to Karl and kissed him,saying slowly "...Be careful..." Karl was still loopy from the drugs, but was able to say "...I will...". Alex walked over to Juliet, who said to Kate and Sawyer "Get in that boat...And don't come back here..." Kate looked at her and said angrily "Wait!What about Jack!?" Juliet stopped her and said forcefully "Get...In...The...boat..." Kate looked her in the eyes and got into the boat with Sawyer and Karl. They all set off in the small sailboat to their Island, That was slowly appearing in their sights.

"Jack!We're safe...We're near our island..." Kate said through her walkie, To which Jack said haistily "What!? You weren't even on the Island when they held you?" Kate shook her head and said "No...We were on a smaller island, like an Alcatraz sort of place...just off the main Island..." Jack was in shock, he was still in the Operating room, where Ben's surgery was soon to end, with his life in his hands. Only Tom was in the room with Jack, his face etched with a smile at Jack's shock, the tough looking "Other" said to Jack "You didn't really think we lived on that Island,did ya?" He laughed deeply and looked at Jack, who was starting to stitch up Ben's kidney, where he made the small incision. When he was done he took off his surgery gloves and said to Tom "He's going to be sore for awhile, and will most likely need a wheelchair if he wants to get around until his spine readjusts to not having that tumor's pressure on the spinal bone, he will need to take it easy..." Tom nodded his head and weeled Ben out of the OR. Jack wiped his face with a cloth, sweat beads were formed under his surgeon's cap, throwing his surgery gloves into a garbage next to the door out of the room. Awhile later, Jack was taken into the room where Ben was recovering by Ms.Klugh, who was looking calmer and less dirty than before, Ben was laying down on his back, listening to some opera on a pair of headphones and relaxing. Tom was standing next to him, reading a cookbook by Emeril LaGasse, and Alex was sitting quietly next to her "dad", drawing in a notepad apparently from the Pearl station. Jack looked at them and walked over to Ben, who took off his headphones, smiling slightly at Jack and saying "Voi Che Sapete...lovely music..." Jack said to Ben, wearing the white scrub of the Hydra doctors, "Your surgery went well...And I was sucessfully able to take out the tumor, we had a small problem but it was-" Ben smiled slightly and said to Jack, apparently angry, "Jack...I know what happened, You wanted to bargain with my life for your friends...And when they were safe, you choose to stitch me back up...I don't even know why I trusted you.." Jack responded to Ben,his arms crossed, "Well, Ben, You wanted to live, and I was your only chance..." Ben scoffed and said to Jack,before two Others walked twoards him, there tazers in each hands "You really think that after the stunt you pulled that I'm going to let you go?Ha! You're going to where your friends were...and we might just use you to bargain with, just like you wanted to do with me..." Ben waived his hand and put his headphones back on, Jack was shocked and dragged away to the cages.

Jason bursted into the operating room and said to Tom "You know what happened Tom?" Tom nodded and said "Yea...Ford and Kate escaped..." Jason shook his head and whispered to him "Danny's dead..." Tom almost gasped, grabbing Jason on the shoulder with one hand,pulling him out of the room where Ben was. "What the Hell happened,Jason!?"Tom blurted out to Jason in the hallway of the Hydra operating room,waiting for a response "We had them surrounded, Alex-" Tom stopped him and said "If Alex killed Danny...Ben would'nt kill her, she's like a daughter to him..." Jason shook his bald head slowly and said to Tom "It wasn't Alex...But Karl did escape with Ford and Kate..." Tom cursed slightly and turned to Jason, who slowly said "It was Juliet,Tom...She shot him..." Tom's mouth dropped and he said to Jason "HE doesn't like it when things happen like this...She must have wanted revenge for Ethan, she hasn't been the same since he was murdered..." Jason shrugged and said "Well, Danny wasn't the same after Cole was killed...or when Goodwin..." Tom stopped him and said "Don't talk about Goodwin..." Jason nodded and said "Sorry...What do we do?" Tom yelled slightly to him "We can't do anything...We have to let it play out like HE wants...We can't loose anymore of our own...Understand?" Jason nodded and walked out of the Hydra,he said to the unofficial spokesman of the Others "This is getting out of hand,Tom...I don't think any of us expected this..."Tom nodded his head and they pushed the two swinging doors open.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Lift up your Eyes

LOST Captives

Chapter II

Lift Up Your Eyes

John Locke walked on the beach of the Fuselage camp...looking outwards twoards the vast openess of the Ocean, a sharp stick in his hands...he was fishing. Hurley stood next to him with a net, they were quite a team, almost as good as Jin was by himself. "Alright, you go out and try to catch some of the larger ones in that net, then come back here, we'll combine our catches and I'll take the guts and gills out." Locke explained to Hurley, who was listening attentively. They both set out into the dark blue water, Locke speared every fish he could, and came back with almost seventeen fish in twenty minutes, Hurley was able to catch about thirteen fish in his net. "Alright then, I'll get the guts and gills out..." Hurley nodded and walked away from the beach, going twoards his tent. John sat on the sandy beach, cutting out the guts of the fish with his hunting knife, it was good to be out of that hatch,for good. He looked outwards and saw the ocean, he smiled slightly as the sunlight brightened the beach, then his face turned grim, as he saw a figure appearing in the ocean, he didn't know what exactly it was, but he was certian whatever it was...it needed to be brought to shore. He got up from his position and ran twoards the beach and Sayid, who was busy talking to Charlie, "Sayid...There's something in the water, we need to go get it..." Sayid looked at John and followed him to the shore, saying to Locke "John, in what direction was it in?" Locke pointed twoards the small, raft like, object and said to Sayid "Right there...It looked like it was comming straight twoards us from the north." Sayid looked around and said "The Others took our boat...We have nothing to go out and retrieve it..." John looked at him and said "So we wait?" Sayid nodded and answered "Yes...It looks like that dot is maintaining afloat and could make it to the shoreline, we should not be worried..." John nodded and turned to Charlie,saying quickly "I want us to be ready for anything that thing may be...The Others, Rescue, anything, even if it's empty...We need to be prepared.." Charlie looked at him and said "Well, I thought that all of the guns were in the Hatch, but now that it's just a crater in the ground...we've officially don't have any guns..." Locke's eyes widened and he said to Charlie "Wait..Sawyer's stash...Do you know where it is?" Charlie anwered "Yea...Kate told me where it was before they left, it was quite funny when I found out..." John was heasitant to trust Charlie, but he nodded and said "Lead the way..." Charlie smiled slightly and lead Locke twoards Sawyer's tent. When they went inside, Charlie took the blanket on the sand off and saw the piece of metal over the hole, he took the piece of metal off and saw the guns, only a few pistols left, Locke turned to Charlie and said with a short smile "It was right under our noses,in the place we least expected it...James is a true con-man..." Charlie took one of the guns and handed it to John, then getting the rest and bringing it out to give to some others, Sayid, Desmond, and Jin. Charlie looked at John and said "What?Don't I get one?I lead you to the bloody stash and you don't even-"John stopped him and gave the last pistol to Charlie, with a small smile on his face.

Sawyer looked at Kate and said "We're going south?If I could see our beach from there Island then-" Kate stopped him and said "That's not our beach...That's the Tail Section.." Karl got up from his position and said to them "Keep going South and you'll hit the Pala Ferry, Then we'll walk back to your beach..." Sawyer looked at him and said "Who said we'll trust you?Could be a trap..." Karl shook his head and said "I'm not one of them, I don't agree with anything they are doing, and neither does Alex." Kate looked at him and said "The ferry was where we were captured...We can get there soon..." Sawyer shook his head and said "No..We're sailing this boat twoards our beach, going around the Island...Alright!" Kate nodded and the three started to row again..the power of three people rowing and the sail carrying them was able to propell them faster, past the tail section of the Plane..which was sticking straight out of the water like a giant tower. The boat was getting closer to the Fuselage beach, it would take awhile though.

Jack Shepard woke up to the sound of voices...he was in the same cage Sawyer was, and his head was still throbbing from when the Others knocked him out. He stood up and fell back down, his head was spinning, and the new light wasn't helping either. He was able to make out several faces, and was shocked to hear an australian accented voice, he looked up and yelled to whoever was there "Who are you!?" The voice answered Jack a few seconds later "I'm the flight attedant from the Plane, Oceanic Flight 815". Jack shook his head violently and said "I don't remember your name..." She smiled and said slowly "Cindy...", Jack looked at her and said "What are you doing here, Where am I?" Cindy answered to Jack "I can't answer anything, we're as confused as you are...They say we're here to watch..." Jack shook his head and yelled "What am I? An experiment? If you have something to watch, then go watch it!" Cindy was taken aback by that outburst and said slowly "No..We're here to watch you..." Jack layed back down onto the ground and said to her, rubbing his face with his hands "You're being forced to do this?You're just...going to listen to them and HOPE you get released!?" Cindy shook her head and flashed him a smile "It's much more complicated than that..." Jack looked at her and asked the flight attendant "Is it?"

Hurley came out of his tent with a bottle of water and saw five people standing with guns in their hands, Desmond, Jin, Charlie, Sayid, and Locke, they all looked slightly worried about what exactly the dot which was getting closer was. They were prepared for anything though, after the death of Mr.Eko and the capture of Kate, Sawyer, and Jack, things were getting a little more secure around the Fuselage beach, and without the security of the Swan, they were more worried now than when Rousseau came and said "You have only three choices, Run, Hide, or Die..." The dot started to get closer and closer, and the small sail of a boat started to be seen, three bodies were seen rowing twoards them. "I hope this isn't the "Hostiles",Brotha.." Charlie looked at him and said "We call them the "Others" and I'll be happy to kill some of them..." Sayid looked at Charlie and said "You already have, have you forgot Ethan?" Charlie looked at him and said "You would have done the same thing if he kidnapped Shannon instead of Claire..and if I'm correct you tortured one of them, and he escaped.." Sayid looked at him angrily and was about to say something when Locke interrupted "Hey!You two need to set aside your anger if we are to keep together..."Sayid turned twoards the ocean and said "I hope this plan works.." Locke nodded and waited for the boat to approach,saying slowly to Sayid "...So do I...". "Duude..We've got ourselves the militia now?" Locke turned to Hurley and said "We think that little dot might be the "Others" and that's why we are taking precautions.." Hurley shrugged his shoulders and said "Well..I'm not to keen in joining the Rebel Alliance right now, alright General Solo?" Hurley chuckled slightly and then reversed his smile when none of them were laughing, just looking at the sea as the dot began to look like a boat. When the boat came ashore, the five Fuselage survivors all sighed with relief when Kate and Sawyer jumped out of the small boat, there were hugs and smiles until Karl got up out of the boat to five guns being pointed at his face, Locke looked at him and said "Who is he?" his gun pointed straight at Karl's head. Kate looked at them and said "He was one of them, but he escaped with us and we were able to get here." Sayid looked around and asked to Kate and Sawyer, putting his gun back onto his belt "Where is Jack?" Sawyer shook his head and answered "The Doc is still on that Island, he had to do some surgery.." Locke looked confused and put his gun away, asking them "On who? The Tailes?" Kate shook her head and said grilmy "...Henry.." Sayid's eyes widened and he said "Henry is alive?Why would Jack operate to save his life when he almost killed us..." Kate answered "Because they were going to kill Sawyer if he didn't do it..." Sawyer looked at her and said "You didn't tell me that part..I would rather be dead than have that son of a bitch still breathing.."

Locke stood up and said to all of them, his voice was loud "Everyone! I am going somewhere..I got some information before Mr.Eko was killed by "The Monster" Yes, the monster that made all those noises on our first night here..Before he died he said to me "Lift up your eyes and look North,John..." And I will...I'll be heading north all the way to the opposite side of the Island, not on the shoreline,not through any detours...but through the Dark Territory and to wherever Mr.Eko wanted me to go." He looked at Desmond and Sayid and said to everyone "A few of us went to the Pearl, a Dharma montoring station, there were monitors and Sayid fixed them to see other stations...We saw a man in one of them, with an eyepatch. Now I am sure that when I get to wherever north is, I think I will find out information to get us to wherever Patchy is...and I'm sure he'll be expecting us, It will be dangerous..If anyone wants to volunteer to come, I will accept.." He finished and heard Sayid say to him "I will go.." John nodded and was greeted by another voice,Desmond "I'll go,Brotha.." and then another voice was heard "I guess I'll be going then.." Hurley said,comming back from where he went off to. Locke looked at them and said "Alright..We leave at sundown..We make camp near the Pearl for the night and we set off for the north at night." They all agreed and went off to pack, execpt Locke, who looked at Sawyer and said "Good to have you back,James.." Sawyer nodded his head and said "It's kinda good to be back here, better than gettin' pounded by the "Others" muscle. Locke turned and said to James Ford "We found your stash of guns...clever spot.."Sawyer laughed and said "...A con-man's gotta be clever, Colonel.." Locke shook his head slightly and said "You'll be joining us then?" Sawyer smiled slightly and looked at Locke,saying to him as they walked to their seperate tents "Hell Yea.." Kate looked around and walked twoards where she slept..it was a long time since she had slept there, and she wasn't feeling up to any adventures at the moment. In about four hours though, the six members of the group gathered on the beach, the setting sun and the fires lit in the Fuselage camp lit up the growing darkness. Locke looked at all of them, all of them armed, even Hurley was equipped with one of Locke's hunting knives, and he said to them "We're all going now, if anyone wants out...I won't think any less of you, for you all have shown that we can survive this out..and discover the secrets of this island.."None of them raised their hands to get out. Locke flashed a grin and said to them "Alright then...let's get going.."

Jack was asleep now...he had grown used to the hard ground of the cage, and he had grown used to the visits he had been getting by the rest of the Tail Section who were captured by the Others. One day though, Ben walked out of the building next to the cages and walked twoards Jack's cage, Ben had obiously recovered very well from his operation, and for Jack's behavior he was giving him a treat. Ben walked Jack out of his cage alone, no cuffs, no bags, because Jack knew that there was nowhere to run. Ben brought Jack into a small room, and sat him down infront of a television screen. Ben looked at him and said with a smirk "Have fun watching this..It's an old one, but it's interesting." Ben walked out of the room and into the main hallway where the room was connected to, a glass window seperated the hallway from the room, a console that controlled the TV was in the hallway, and Ben was standing there, pressing buttons and flicking switches, and then picture on the screen appeared..the octagon shape of a Dharma Symbol appeared and under the symbol, letters said "Orientation-Station 6 of 6-The Hydra" Jack watched attentively as the familiar face of Dr.Marvin Candle appeared on the screen, he was wearing a dark black suit with a black tie, and his face was slightly worn. He said in the film "Greetings, I'm Dr. Marty Waxman and this is the Orientation film for Station 6 of the Dharma Initiative, Station 6 or the Hydra, is a Zoological station, where species of all kinds are to be studied in perpetuity in two seperate facilities off the main Island. The underwater section of the Hydra is to study aquatic beings, it is essential to keep any and all water mainframes online at all times to insure that there is not anothe valve malfunction, that is what the Emergency override switch is for. By now, you are familiar with the Pearl and it' surrounding area on the Island, you may also know that after your previous tour of duty in the Pearl, you were picked up by the Galaga at the Pala ferry, This submarine is to be used for commuting to and from the Hydra station on the small Island and the underwater facility. The land Hydra area is to be used for the study of Bears and other mammals, there are barracks for you and your team and an adequete amount of food and supplies, including a fully operational medical Operating room, similar to that in The Staff. Because of this, you should make the animals your top priority. From the contacts in the Flame station, you will be able to keep any escaped animals out of the vicinity of any other stations with a security system we have installed on the main Island, this system is controlled by the personell in the Flame. With our joint efforts, you and your teamates in other stations will be able to research and learn the great mysteries of the Island. On behalf of the DeGroots, Alvar Hanso, and all of us here at the Dharma Initiative, Thank you...Namaste, and good luck.."The film on the TV stopped, and Jack shook his head slowly,He heard the voices of two people outside the room in the hallway, he could see Ben and Tom pacing quickl y around the hallway, talking about something important. "If he survives than he might tell them where the real camp is." Tom said quickly to Ben, it sounded like whispers to Jack due to the thick window looking out into the hallway. Ben shook his head and said "Karl won't tell them where it is...he's too afraid that we'll come to get him, and we will..." Tom smirked and answered to Ben "Should I bring Alex?" Ben slowly smiled evily, and said back to Tom, looking at Jack in the room "No...put her in the cages..and alert Bea at the decoy camp that the operation will be going as planned, I want a team ready within the our, I want you to lead,Tom...and take the Galaga.."Tom nodded his head and turned, leaving the hallway. Ben watched Jack in the room as he just sat there, wishing that he could get the hell of this Island.


End file.
